


The Yellow Stuff Known As Corn

by OverlordSnuggie



Series: Things Known As [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordSnuggie/pseuds/OverlordSnuggie
Summary: Corn





	The Yellow Stuff Known As Corn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chasyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/gifts).



Corn.  
The Yellowy goodness that tastes great with butter.  
You can cook it, use it for medicine, and even hump it.  
If you find that you are sexually or romantically attracted to corn you might be what is called Cornsexual.  
If you find out that you are Cornsexual please don't panic because you are not alone.  
Me and one other very special person is also attracted to corn.  
And remember, Corn will always love you.


End file.
